


Take a Break

by volatileSoloist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief monkey cameos, Hot Tub, M/M, Mild Xenophobia, Roadrat charity zine fic, Sharing a Bed, junkers being junkers, this is the fluffiest thing i've written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog take a vacation.---This was my fic for the Roadrat Charity Zine! I will add the pictures my partner made when I get their permission :3





	Take a Break

“Ya know what, mate?” Junkrat’s voice rang out in the small hotel room, louder than the banal TV show playing in the background of their relaxation. It was enough that Roadhog had to resist the urge to shush him. Rat should know by now that it paid to be quiet when laying low, but he honestly didn’t have a quiet bone in his body. There was a _small_ pause, broken only by the squeaking of a screw as Junkrat tended to his prosthetic. “I think it’s about time we go on holiday.”

When Hog merely gave a questioning grunt in response, Rat elaborated, “Of course, ya know full well that I love what we do for a livin’, but it’s always good ta take some time off!” He fiddled with some of the wiring in the metal arm, tinkering and improving. “And now that we got plenty a cash, I say we go somewhere fun and go… _hog wild_ ,” he said, finishing it off with a cackle.

It wasn’t too bad of a proposition, actually. After holding up plenty of local banks, they definitely had money to burn. But where would they go? They’d already trashed Luna Park, so it would be hard to get back in.

Apparently, Rat was thinking along the same lines as him, as he added, “Straya’s fun for a bit, but ya know what, Hoggie? I say we get outta here! The world is ours for the takin’, and we need ta think big! What better way ta set up a heist than ta scout out a place as innocent tourists? They’ll never see it comin’, mate!” He gestured triumphantly, apparently forgetting that his prosthetic was only loosely attached, and he winced as it flew across the room and smacked against the wall.

Junkrat and Roadhog had been talking about leaving Oz for a while, now. There was only so much wealth to be gained in one country, and they needed a motherload if they wanted to get back in the Queen’s good graces. Hog just hadn’t expected it to come this soon.

“Oi, mate, could ya get that for me?” Rat said, waggling his stumps at Hog as an excuse. Hog got up from the bed with a sigh and lumbered over to the other side of the room to pick up Rat’s arm. Upon returning it, Rat gave Hog a big grin and leaned up to press a kiss to the tip of his mask’s snout. “Ya too good ta me, Hoggie.”

Hog couldn’t help but smile, and was thankful for the mask that covered his features. He _wasn’t_ going soft, goddamnit; it was just that Rat was very casually affectionate, and Hog wasn’t used to it after so long in the wastes. “Where do you want to go, Boss?” he finally asked.

Rat thought for a moment, finishing up his adjustments on his arm. “I want to go to… uh…” He screwed the bolt into place, staring pensively out the window.

“Did you even think ahead that far?” Roadhog said, amused.

“‘Course I did,” Rat said, tone defensive. “Let’s go to…” He cast his gaze about, looking for something, anything that would give him an idea. Finally, he landed on the TV, where teenagers in wacky costumes fought with swords and chattered on in a language that was foreign to Roadhog, but was apparently familiar enough to Junkrat that he lit up and shouted, “Japan! Let’s go to Japan!

This time, Roadhog did shush him.

\- - -

Going to Japan, as it turned out, was both a great idea and a horrible idea.

On the one hand, the food he _could_ eat was fantastic. Still, since Junkrat had never tried sushi, obviously, and Roadhog wouldn’t eat any, he enjoyed enough of the stuff for both him and and his bodyguard.

One thing about it apparently perplexed him, though. “I mean, a course I’ve had raw meat before,” he said, talking through a mouth full of rice and salmon. “But this ain’t the Outback! Why would they eat raw meat if they don’t have to?”

“You could’ve cooked it, back in Oz,” Roadhog pointed out.

Junkrat rolled his eyes. “When ya had to be on the run like me, it weren’t wise ta keep a fire going.”

“And that’s coming from you,” Roadhog said with a snort.

Junkrat might have retorted if he hadn’t tried to swallow his enormous mouthful all at once, and from there on became preoccupied with not choking to death.

So yeah, the food was brilliant, but what wasn’t great was the sheer density of omnics that populated Japan’s streets.

“The place is fulla bots, Roadie,” he hissed, swiveling his head to stare down a passing omnic. “Makes me skin crawl.”

Roadhog grunted in agreement. The mere sight of them set him on edge, but he was supposed to be enjoying himself, and decided to focus his attention elsewhere. And it was perfect timing, too: there, on a billboard, was an advertisement for a hot spring.

That sounded like a good attraction to him. The mixture of heat and cold from being up in the mountains while relaxing in the hot water sounded pretty ideal. And Junkrat would’ve never been in one before.

He got Junkrat’s attention with a firm hand on his shoulder and laughed when he felt Rat shiver. Cheeks hot, Junkrat gave Roadhog a playful shove before moving to study the sign; out of the two of them, he’d picked up the basics of the language startlingly quickly, so Roadhog decided to trust him with the details since getting a translation tool would be a hassle.

“Koruh… koruh-kookan on-sen...” Suddenly, he lit up. “Great idea, Hoggy! There ain’t gonna be no Omnics there, they can’t go in the water!”

Roadhog was fairly certain your average omnic was waterproof, but he decided not to burst Rat’s bubble. “Sounds good, Boss.”

Junkrat cackled, drawing some concerned stares from the passersby, but that didn’t matter, long as they’d be getting away from the bloody machines.

This could be fun.

\- - -

The ride up into the mountains turned out to not be much fun. For Junkrat, anyway. As usual, he’d underdressed—even in civilian clothes, he was very minimalistic in style—and thus spent the trip shivering and pressed up against Roadhog for warmth. Roadhog didn’t mind. He’d just have to make sure he and Junkrat went clothes-shopping at some point.

Eventually, they wound up at a long, snow-covered path that led to the ryokan. Roadhog was careful to move at a slower speed to eliminate the risk of the chopper slipping; still, he went fast enough to startle the people who were walking on foot. Junkrat giggled as he watched one of them jump away from the trail only to fall into a snowbank.

The Junkers finally ended up at a house in the woods that would’ve looked abandoned if it were not for the small trickle of tourists that were milling about. Junkrat welcomed the relief from the cold with a long sigh as they entered the inn, and he went about inspecting the reception area while Roadhog handled the payment for the springs and one night in a room.

When he was done, he found Junkrat sprawled out in front of the fire, much to the bemusement of the other patrons. Rat perked up upon hearing Roadhog’s familiar, heavy footfalls and turned to look at him with a pitiful expression on his face.

“Never thought I’d miss the Strayan heat so much,” he whined.

“Then get off the floor so we can get in the springs,” Roadhog said, and chuckled as Junkrat wasted no time in jumping to his feet.

The two made a pit-stop in their rented room to change into the provided cotton robes. It also gave them a moment to look around. “Typical,” Junkrat pouted. “Bed ain’t gonna be big enough for botha us, less I—”

Rat turned around, only to get a look at Roadhog struggling with his too small robe, and he damn near fell over from laughing.

“Yeah, very funny,” Hog huffed. “Now gimme a hand.”

“Don’t mind if I do, mate,” Junkrat chuckled, “It gives me an excuse ta check out some of this prime pork.”

He waggled his eyebrows in a way that was probably meant to be seductive, but it just looked ridiculous, so Roadhog couldn’t help but laugh.

“Save it,” Hog rumbled, “The hot springs will warm us up plenty on their own.”

Junkrat looked sulky, but he finally lent a hand. They spent around ten minutes trying to get the robe to close, but eventually Rat gave up and went to the front desk to get another robe they could cover his front with.

“Don’t those giant, nappie-sportin’ wrestlers come from this country, Hoggie? You’d think they’d stock bigger robes,” Rat complained once they’d finally completely covered Roadhog up.

Roadhog rolled his eyes at that, but decided not to waste any more time grousing when the hot springs beckoned. With that decided, the two meandered their way outside and followed the other tourists to where the hot water awaited them.

\- - -

With nothing more than the thin robes around them, the cold was so intense that Junkrat doubled over, shivering intensely, within seconds of walking outside.

“It’s not that bad,” Roadhog said impassively.

“Oh, that’s rich comin’ from the walkin’ heater!” Rat hissed through gritted teeth, straightening up to hurry along the recently-shoveled path to the hot springs. Hog was content to just lumber after him at his own pace.

Roadhog almost ended up regretting this, because by the time he made it within eyesight of the water, Junkrat was shedding his robes at lightspeed. He was just about to jump headlong into the hot spring when Roadhog caught him in midair about the middle and pulled him back.

“Oi, what gives, ya drongo?” Junkrat squirmed in his bodyguard’s grasp, trying to get in the hot water.

"Saving you.”

“From _what_?”

Roadhog sighed, and sat Junkrat down at the edge of the water before reaching a hand in and splashing some of it onto Junkrat’s whole leg.

“Hhheeuugh!” Junkrat scrambled back away from the water, rubbing at the wet red skin. “I getcha, Hog,” he grumbled. “So how’m I supposed ta get in this thing, then?”

“Slowly,” Hog rumbled, shucking off his two robes before daintily dipping his toes in the water.

Junkrat glowered before detaching his prosthetics and following suit. He winced at the heat initially, but within minutes he was already sinking lower in the water, sighing in relief. “Oi, get in here, mate!”

Hog entered the water shortly after, finding a rock ledge to sit on that kept everything below his belly button submerged. Junkrat, around a head or so shorter than him, was up to his chest in the hot spring, leaning against Roadhog with his eyes fluttering shut.

“S’like being back home again,” he said, delighted, “‘Cept for the cold air ‘round me shoulders. It’s a nice mix, innit, Hog?”

Hog grunted his agreement. He was almost tempted to shut his eyes as well, but when he heard mumbling from the other side of the spring, he turned his attention toward the sound. Glancing over, he saw a few of the other patrons staring at them and whispering, only for them to sharply turn away.

“You catch any of what they were saying, Rat?” Hog muttered.

Junkrat giggled, and lifted a hand to pat Roadhog’s stomach. “They think we’re in the mafia, Hoggie. What with our tattoos an’ all! Not too far off the mark, are they, mate?”

Roadhog might’ve laughed at that were it not for the continuous uneasy glances from across the water. He decided to keep an eye on them, and it wasn’t long before they clambered out of the water and shuffled off with their small towels.

Junkrat wasn’t paying them any mind. Within a few minutes, he was swimming deeper into the spring to do one-armed freestyle laps across the length of the hot spring. “Ya wanna join me, Hog? We got the whole pool ta ourselves!” he said as he bobbed in the middle, but Hog declined his offer in favor of sinking further into the water and watching Junkrat tire himself out.

Eventually, he swam back to Hog’s side and slumped against him, his heated skin pressing against Hog’s cold chest with a contented sigh. “This is the _life_ , mate.”

Hog agreed, and swung an arm over Junkrat’s shoulder to pull him closer. Junkrat hummed at the contact and nestled in.

Eventually, the quiet of the night was broken with the sounds of shuffling and cracking twigs in the woods. Hog was immediately on his guard, but was utterly confused to see that the intruders were… small monkeys? Did Japan have monkeys? They scuttled across the stone before dipping themselves into the water with quiet chittering and splashing.

He nudged Junkrat, who perked up and peered across the steamy waters to ogle their new companions. “Oh, yeah,” he said, tone hushed, “They got monkeys what go in the water over here! Snow monkeys, I think.”

The two partners sat in fascinated silence as they watched them play at the edge of the water.

“Did you know that humans are sort of cousins to monkeys?” Hog finally said.

Rat turned his head to stare at Roadhog in confusion. “What?”

“Mhm, humans and monkeys have the same evolutionary ancestor. We’re all animals.”

Rat turned back to stare at the primates. “Whoa,” he said quietly. He stared for a few minutes longer before grinning and elbowing Hog in the stomach. “And here I thought I lost all me family! Ya mean ta tell me they been in Japan all this time?”

“Ha ha,” Roadhog said, tone flat to hide the small welling up of guilt that bubbled in his chest.

“Well, I s’pose I ain’t all alone, Roadie,” he mused, almost as though catching onto Roadhog’s thoughts. “I got you, don’t I?”

“Yeah,” Roadhog said with a smile, “You do.”

“Bonzer.”

The moon climbed slowly overhead as the two Junkers rested against each other and watched their bathmates frolick.

\- - -

Eventually, both boss and bodyguard had to concede that it was time to leave the hot spring. Well, maybe not the boss. Junkrat was adamant about staying in the water, even though he was bright red and sweating like a pig.

“It’ll be bad for you to stay in there too long,” Hog said, ever the voice of reason. “You might faint.”

Suddenly there was a mischievous glint in Junkrat’s eyes. “It that were ta happen, then I guess me bodyguard would have ta carry me back. Oh no,” Junkrat said, before dramatically rolling his eyes back, sticking his tongue out and lolling against Roadhog.

“Jamie,” Hog said, bemused, but Junkrat staying limp against his chest, save for the slight jitter that generally accompanied him when conscious. Finally, he huffed out a laugh and said, monotone, “Oh no. My boss has fainted,” before cradling Junkrat against him and standing up out of the water.

Junkrat couldn’t stifle the giddy noise he made upon being so easily picked up, but it quickly turned into an indignant squawk as Roadhog deftly used his free arm to grab Rat’s ankle and then proceeded to hold him aloft by it.

“Carry me right, ya great bloody heifer!” he yelped, twisting in Roadhog’s grasp but being unable to make much more of an impact than pounding his fists on Roadhog’s side whenever he swung in reach of it.

Roadhog simply smiled and picked up Junkrat’s prosthetics and the robes they’d left earlier with his free hand. He held the bundle of cloth and metal in front of his crotch to preserve his modesty.

They obviously drew a lot of attention coming back into the ryoken—the hostess’ especially, who seemed about to come charging toward them—but one stare from Hog and a glance at his stomach tattoo had them all quieting down and turning away.

Junkrat seemed to have tired out by the time they made it back to their own room, because he wasn’t banging on Hog’s side anymore. Hog plopped him down on the bed where he bounced once before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Roadhog threw a robe at him to hide his expression, and Junkrat made a surprised noise before grabbing it, slipping it on, and then resumed his sulking.

Hog, once robed up, sat next to Junkrat on the bed and ruffled his hair. When Rat turned away from him, Roadhog sighed. “Everything I do is to take care of you. Don’t be mad at me for doing my job, Jamie.”

“There’s a difference between taking care, and _caring_ , though.” Junkrat said brusquely.

“Of course I care about you.” Hog insisted.

Junkrat huffed. “Yer actin’ more like me damn mum than a proper boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend_ , Roadhog thought, feeling a surge of something that an emotionally mature person would call ‘giddiness’. They’d never put a label on what they had before this moment, and despite the context, Roadhog couldn’t help but feel happy.

He shook himself a little before he replied, “A ‘proper boyfriend’ doesn’t want to see you hurt yourself,” Roadhog said earnestly, reaching his hand out to cradle Junkrat’s head in his palm.

Junkrat stayed still for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh and nuzzling into the hold, rough skin be damned.

Roadhog placed a kiss on Junkrat’s forehead—though with his mask, it was more like pressing the snout of it into his face. Junkrat laughed and raised his head up to sweetly plant his own kiss on the mask. Then he grabbed Hog’s face with both hands and leaned in, peppering kisses all over the worn leather and giggling in between smooches.

Roadhog couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, and he wrapped his arms around Junkrat’s waist to pull them both flat against the bed. Junkrat went smoothly with the movement, continuing to give him little pecks until he had to have covered every inch of the mask.

“I’m gonna make you clean this tomorrow,” Roadhog jokingly chastised.

Junkrat snorted. “Like you ain’t dirty on a regular basis.”

“When I choose to be,” Hog rationalized.

Rat simply rolled his eyes and chose to wrap his limbs around Roadhog’s side like a starfish, nestling in for the night.

Hog smiled to himself as he heard Junkrat begin to snore, and he watched the moon through their window. After the Omnium blew, the skies had been cloudy for a long time. Roadhog had thought he might never see a clear night again.

It was a pure and simple joy to see it with Junkrat by his side, out in the world where they both could get what was owed them.


End file.
